


Yuri Plisetsky’s Guide for Getting Your Boyfriend to Wear a Crop Top

by phichithamsters



Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How to guide, M/M, crop tops, written in second person do not be alarmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has a foolproof guide for getting the reluctant man inyourlife to wear a crop top!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Yuri Plisetsky’s Guide for Getting Your Boyfriend to Wear a Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a cc prompt: "I saw you needed a prompts? I say otabek in a crop top"
> 
> It was originally posted to twitter [here](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters/status/1331500551503310850)!

Buy a crop top. Start out simple, something black or grey, sleeveless, not too fancy. Start wearing it around your apartment, and notice the way it catches his eye. 

If he likes it, comment on it. Say something like, “oh, this? Just an old t-shirt that didn’t fit, so I cut it.” It’s not a big deal, so why should he know you bought it special to seduce him?

Pay careful attention to his gaze, and how it follows your jutting hipbones down into your leggings, all on display in your new top. Wear it a few more times, or until he brings it up. 

When he does, mention how cute it would be to see him in one. Completely joking, of course, because Otabek has never been the type to picture himself in a crop top. Crop tops are for femboys only, he thinks, not stocky builds like himself. He thinks he could never pull it off. You’ll show him otherwise. 

Put on a movie, something eighties, with hot men and thick muscles sporting tiny gym shorts and cropped tanks. Make an offhand comment about the way their pecs look, peeking out from the cutoff sleeves. In the blue light from the TV, reassure your boyfriend that his pecs are great, too. 

Take him shopping for new clothes. Just as a joke, pick out a crop top— again, nothing fancy, just a simple t-shirt, maybe with a front pocket. Pair it with some grey joggers, just as a joke. Slip it into your boyfriend’s growing pile of clothes and push him into a dressing room. 

When he calls you in to see, nervous to walk out from behind the door, enter the dressing room to see Otabek Altin in a crop top, surpassing your idea of all things holy. 

Drop to your knees and suck him off right there, on the dusty floor of the dressing room, just to tell him how good he looks. 

Offer to buy the crop top for him, since it’s not something he normally wears. If he tries to negotiate, insist. 

The crop top will sit in his closet for a while. Slip it into the laundry one week so that he comes across it when folding your clothes. (If that isn’t enough, wear it around the apartment— he might not notice at first, but it won’t fit like your other crop tops. It’ll hang looser around your abs, just barely showing a sliver of skin whenever you reach your arms to grab something from the tallest shelf).

Be patient. This part takes time, but when he finally does wear it, of his own volition, it will all be worth it. It will be on a day where you don’t have any plans, where you wake up without alarms tangled in each other’s arms. A day where you throw on the closest and comfiest clothes and cook breakfast without pants. He will walk out of your bedroom in gym shorts and the black crop top, and you will almost drop your spatula on the ground. 

After breakfast, ask him to keep his crop top on, and then ride him on the couch until your legs give out. 

In the afterglow, ask if you can buy matching crop tops. He will most likely say no, but give it time. You got this far, you can easily do it again. 


End file.
